


Weddinghield

by BitterButter



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, de lo que sea que sea esto, disfrutad, disfrutádlo, sea lo que sea
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-08
Updated: 2015-02-08
Packaged: 2018-03-11 00:40:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,530
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3309269
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BitterButter/pseuds/BitterButter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Un malentendido<br/>Una confusión<br/>Mucho sudor<br/>Lágrimas<br/>Un anillo<br/>No te lo querrás perder<br/>Solo en los mejores cines.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Weddinghield

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Emma](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emma/gifts), [pa ti](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=pa+ti), [pa siempre](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=pa+siempre).



Era el momento, en aquella calurosa noche de invierno. Sí, calurosa noche de invierno. Porque en Ereborn siempre hacía un calor del copón. Era el momento que había esperado durante semanas, meses, impaciente y emocionado. Se retocaba frente a su espejo, sus sobrinos entraban de cuando en cuando para desearle suerte y Dwalin le miraba con incredulidad.

“¿Y si no es eso?” preguntó desde un rincón de la habitación, casi temiendo la respuesta.

“Es eso. Te lo digo yo. Lo sé. Soy el rey. Soy genial.”

Dwalin salió murmurando alguna que otra cosa sobre el spaghetti mental que tenían por líder. Pero Thorin no le oyó y siguió a lo suyo, tan contento, rehaciéndose las trenzas, tarareando las viejas canciones de sus ancestros como si de una estrella de rock se tratara. Se puso su mascarilla del pelo para que brillara y estuviera sedoso, esa que les había comprado a los elfos en secreto y a regañadientes.

“¡Balin!” llamó sonriente mientras se ponía su capa de pelo de oso. Su más fiel y longevo amigo entró forzando una sonrisa.

“¿Sí, mi rey?”

“Busca a Bilbo, dile que se reúna conmigo en el cenador del ala oeste.”

“Hmm, está bien, mi señor.” Salió mordiéndose la lengua, conteniendo un “¿Tú eres tonto, illo?”Como pudo. ¿Quién en su sano juicio deducía una propuesta de matrimonio al ver a un tipo manosear un anillo? Un loco o alguien enamorado hasta las trancas. Puede que Thorin fuera ambas.

Unos meses antes, el líder paseaba por las cámaras de su montaña, farfullando cosas incomprensibles sobre dragones y joyas y suyo todo suyo. Cuando vio a Bilbo, que sostenía algo en la mano “¿Su bellota otra vez? “ Se preguntó Thorin, pero no, porque el objeto que sostenía el mediano brillaba, relucía “Oro.” Pensó iracundo “Me está robando”. Pero entonces, antes de poder interrumpir a Bilbo en su fascinación por aquel cacharro, distinguió su forma “¿Un anillo? ¿Para qué quiere Bilbo un anillo con todo lo que hay? A no ser…” la hiperactiva imaginación del rey se disparó, influenciada por el mal de riquezas que padecía. Llegó a la conclusión de que el único y plausible motivo que tenía el hobbit para sostener un anillo dorado era que le iba a pedir matrimonio. No es que le sorprendiera, había notado esa mirada, esa chispa. Sabía que no podía ser su imaginación. LO SABÍA.

Sin embargo, dos días después Bilbo no había hecho amago alguno de hablar con él de un tema en concreto, ni de preguntarle nada. Thorin supuso que era por pura timidez, así que organizó una pedida de la pedida de mano. Es decir, le pediría a Bilbo que le pidiese que se casara con él. Perfecto. Todo cuadraba. Pero indirectamente, claro, de forma subjetiva. Dejándole el terreno preparado, por así decirlo.

Balin entró resoplando en los aposentos del rey. “Bilbo os espera.”

“CHUPI.” Declaró Thorin saliendo flamantemente de la habitación, dejando un aroma a mascarilla de pelo élfica a su paso.

En el cenador, Bilbo tamborileaba con los dedos, mirando a su alrededor, vigilando cada sonido que indicara que venía. Suspiraba, jugaba con la fábrica de su ropa, se rascaba el cuello, volvía a mirar, se asomaba… De repente, mientras se distraía deshilachando unos hilos, notó como la figura de Thorin le observaba desde la puerta.

“P-” se sobresaltó el mediano. “Madre mía, Thorin, que susto por favor. ¿Cómo no te he oído llegar?”

“Hola Bilbo.” Suspiró Thorin apoyado en una de las vigas. Le miraba embelesado, como siempre, pero más. Pensaba en el anillo. Le miró durante un rato y decidió caminar hacia él, invadiendo un poco su espacio personal. (El que dice un poco, dice spray de pimienta aléjate acosador ahh).

“Uhm… ¿Estás bien?” inquirió Bilbo, con una sensación de calor repentina y las manos sudadas.

Thorin le escudriñaba con la mirada. Una mirada tan tierna como tosca. Le analizaba, miraba su mano, esperaba a que hiciera algo. Como un perro que sabe que su amo se ha escondido la galleta en el bolsillo y espera que se la dé. Una mirada expectante, que analizaba a Bilbo de arriba abajo.

“¿No tienes nada que darme?” Preguntó, un poco exasperado.

“Eh…no que yo…recuerde. ¿No?” Contestó Bilbo intimidado por el ceño fruncido del rey que se remarcaba a cada palabra que decía. Le temblaban un poco las piernas. Estaba muy cerca.

“¿Nada qué decirme? ¿Seguro?” Intentó sonreír al preguntar, pero fue más brusco aún. Su voz sonaba mansa y agradable de todas formas.

“No, seguro.” Dijo con algo más de convicción, fiándose de aquella extraña sonrisa colmada de buenas intenciones.

“¿ABSOLUTAMENTE NADA?” Thorin alzó la voz un poco bastante, dejándole un pequeño dolor de cabeza a Bilbo. Además de la oportunidad de deleitarse con su exquisito aliento a Eau de Enano. Un aroma poco popular entre las damas por diversos motivos.

Bilbo negó con la cabeza despacio, con algo de miedo, no el suficiente para cagarse encima pero lo bastante para hacerse pipí “¿Por qué lo preguntas?”

Hubo un silencio. A Thorin los ojos se le habían vuelto lanzallamas y su cabeza parecía más grande.

“Me voy a contar mis esmeraldas.” Se dio media vuelta y salió por la puerta como había venido, sin hacer apenas ruido.

Bilbo se quedó allí pensando qué cojones había pasado.

“Es obvio que se siente intimidado por la situación y no se atreve.” Declaró Thorin. A su derecha caminaba (y suspiraba) Balin.

“Thorin, no creo que…”

“Me va a pedir que me case con él, el ambiente no era apropiado. El cenador estaba muy sucio.” Parecía que el rey hablaba más consigo mismo que con su amigo.

“¿Y qué proponéis?”

“Una cena. Con velas y comida típica de nuestro pueblo, le encantará. Y música, lenta y romántica.”

“Bueno, si queréis hacerlo así.”

“Sí, ve a organizarlo.” Se rascó la barba y miró al frente orgulloso. Ajajá. Puede que hubiera perdido esa batalla, puede que la batalla ni siquiera hubiese empezado, pero no iba a perder la guerra, señor Bolsón, nope nopety nop.

Dos días después, Thorin se retocaba de nuevo y esperaba a Bilbo en el comedor más elegante. Miraba orgulloso la selección de platos y se sonreía. Bofur, Bifur y Fili se habían ofrecido para cantar y crear ambiente romántico desde detrás de una cortina. “Algo lento y bonico” había pedido Thorin entusiasmado.

Se empezaba a impacientar, había mandado a Balin a por Bilbo y ya tardaba más de dos minutos ¡¡!! Menudo ultraje. Por fin volvió a respirar al verles entrar, Bilbo llevaba, por deseo expreso de Thorin, un traje muy elegante que le quedaba más bien grande, por ser de talla enano y tal, y era lo más adorable que había visto en su vida.

“Adelante, siéntate.” Dijo mientras daba dos palmadas en señal a Balin para que desapareciera. Bilbo parecía desconcertado, pero empezó a comer enseguida .Hobbits, pensó Thorin.

La música romántica empezó a sonar a su señal. Canciones de su pueblo desde el otro lado de la cortina de una minúscula habitación contigua, donde Bofur lideraba el canto.

“Bueno, pues.” Intentó hablar sin alterarse, sonriendo, controlando las ganas de agarrarle y obligarle a que se declare a base de hachazo limpio. “¿Qué tal?” Sí, eso, perfecto, dejar que él sacara el tema.

Bilbo dejó de comer y le miró. Se leía la incertidumbre en su cara a raíz del extraño comportamiento del rey. “Bien. Sigo insistiendo en que no creo que esa piedra del arca que buscas sea tan importante. Pero sé que no me escucharás as-”

“BILBO POR TODAS LAS PAPADAS DE TRASGO, ¿QUIERES PEDÍRMELO DE UNA VEZ?” Thorin pegó un golpe en la mesa, haciendo que el tenedor del mediano saliera disparado al pie de alguien tras la cortina. Por el grito se podría creer que Fili.

“Pero Thorin, ¿Pedirte el qué? ¿Qué te pasa?” Bilbo miraba a su alrededor asustado. Thorin se arrepintió, se aclaró la garganta y le miró con toda la dulzura que pudo.

“El anillo.” Dijo.

“¿El anillo?” Bilbo sudaba de repente. Ajajá, le había pillado.

“El que tenías, tontín.” Thorin cambió su expresión y le agarró a lo largo de la mesa con un puño amenazante. “A menos que me lo estuvieras robando.”

Bilbo parecía confuso y aterrorizado, cuando consiguió reaccionar, declaró “Oh sí. Claro. El anillo. M’as pillao.” Se río nervioso. De la emoción, claro.

Se disculpó y salió corriendo diciendo que necesitaba ir al baño. Thorin supuso que no se podía contener de la emoción. Que bonito. Que tierno. Suspiró y se sentó, encandilado por los andares del mediano. “Que culo tiene el cabrón.”

Al rato volvió y con un anillo en la mano le pidió matrimonio. Lo hizo muy rápido, se resbaló con su propio sudor y temblaba, sonriendo a duras penas. Claras muestras de amor y pasión y deseo.

“CLARO QUE QUIERO.” Gritó el rey, le agarró de la mano que le tendía y le estrujó. “MIRA QUE TE HA COSTADO EH.”

Desde las cortinas salieron los demás a felicitarles y Thorin lanzó a Balin una mirada de triunfo, un “te lo dije.”. Balin no podía en sí de la estupefacción, casi creía que Bilbo había huído. Madre mía, que panorama.

**Author's Note:**

> LORLEREILEREEEI  
> SABEH DE MI  
> QUE EHTOY A TUH PIEEÉ  
> MI VIDA  
> MI VIDA  
> QUIERO VIVIR LA VIDA LO QUE ME QUEDA DE VIDA


End file.
